The Moxen Bar Franchise
"When I read about the evils of drinking, I gave up reading." ''-Quote from a random drunk'' Started by Czarn Selezen shortly after his marriage Sia Diamora. Ever since the opening of the Mox Aomarine, the franchise has moved to a wide variety of planets, catering to a wide variety of different classes. Of the various assets the Czarn family own, this one tends to be the most profitable. Currently, the franchise is owned by Czarn Vojin. It is currently managed by Czarn Olena. Mox Aomarine Owner: Czarn Vojin Location: Aomori (Xinjing) The original Mox built by Czarn Selezen, this bar was designed with Reticulum wielders in mind. The massive blue building has an open setting, offering a view of the beaches of Xinjing. On days of inclement weather, a forcefield is activated that keeps out rain and strong winds, while UV lighting maintains a breezy and sunlit environment. The bar is situated over a large fighting pit, where training and dueling occurs regularly. Near the Mox is the office of a Richter, where duels get notarized quickly if needed. Offering the finest of stock from The End of the Barrel Distillery, the booze never stops flowing and the fights never ends. The bar also has a side "business" of duel betting. Mox Aquamarine Owner: Czarn Neistovstva Location: Cabina Mox Aquamarine: More of a functioning pit stop for the exterminators than anything, the Mox Aquamarine caters to the rough and tumble of Cabina's society. Providing stiff drinks and extermination equipment to those who are interested, the bar tends to dive for those who want to get away from the public eye for a while. It has numerous backrooms for private parties of many varieties. Mox Onyx Owner: Seth Harvey Location: Syeh (Talsi-8 Resort) A high end bar which exclusively caters to ACRE Directors and their esteemed guests, the Mox Onyx has an air of both a gentlemen's club and a lounge bar. As soon as you enter the building, your identity is read and a holographic projection of any stocks and accounts are accessible within your peripheral view at all times. If you account is too low, even as an ACRE Director, security will happily kick you out. The air is thick with cigar smoke, business men and the dredge of stock-talk. However, on certain nights, the businessmen let loose with a variety of sports gambling, drinking and accessible drugs. Other than the Aomorian drinks and food, every flavour of Fizzy Cheese (And even some experimental/promotional ones) is available. Mox Obsidian Owner: Dux Aelius Judas Location: Diomikato The Mox Obsidian: Entertainment is an Aquilan strip club and bar. The building has a mix of Korean and Roman aesthetics. The centre of the building has a grand stage that hosts dancers and all the required decoration. The tablets are polished jade and marble, with gold poured into the natural edges of the stone to meld it together. Towards the back is several private booths to “generous clients.” The key source of “entertainment” comes from dancers, a wide assortment of Diomikato born serfs, freeman and even a few nobles who feel like having some fun. Both dancers and bouncers have a very similar outfit, though bouncers have alcohol laser weapons whereas dancers have blunted weapons. The bar offers a wide variety drinks from both Aomori and Diomikato. Mox Tiger Eye Owner: Czarn Odr Location: Echo (Eritque Arcus in the Lucum Opera House) The Mox Tiger Eye is the latest restaurant to operate as the resident refreshments vendor at the Eritque Arcus opera in Talon's historic downtown. Dating back to the cultural renaissance led by the Masked Emperox, the Eritque Arcus is a palatial building in the old style. Luxurious velvet carpeting framed by intricately carved railings and ceilings are a staple of the opera's design - but its most famous feature is the luminous black marble adorning the columns, tilework, and statuary throughout the opera house. The Mox Tiger Eye is no exception, and those who choose to drink and dine at one of their tables do so among polished counters and columns with slowly shifting rainbow light filtering through veins in black marble. Exceptionally trained wait staff in formal uniform treat guests with royal and discrete service, allowing any with the money to experience a taste of old Lyran court life, making the Mox Tiger Eye itself a destination even among those who otherwise would not care for opera. Mox Amethyst Owner: DeMaiste Elish Location: Hiera (Hammerberg Mountains) Deep in the heart of Heira, the Mox Amethyst is a gold and black lounge that reeks of cigar smoke and the scent of whisky and beer. The bar is more rough and tumble, catering more to the Cathars, Ritters and Officers. One of the traditions of the Mox Amethyst is the classic challenge of “Passing the Bar.” Once a week, new recruits get the opportunity of “pass the bar” by drinking a full pony keg of Möllendorfer Tripel Schwarz in one go. Few have passed this test on their first go, and a hall of fame commemorates those who won. In the corner of the bar has a set of podiums set up for legal diatribes and drunken arguments. The bar has a plethora whisky barrels that are used as furniture as well as free standing rotisseries that customers can skewer at their on their accord. Lastly, there are numerous games of strategy, skill and strength are along the walls, enticing the officers to test each others mettle. Mox Opal Owner: Foodmaster Overboard Location: Lodestone (Dio-Dome Event 1, North District) This bar/lounge mainly caters to the mid-tier of nobles, offering a place of reprieve for the various starship captains after extended time flying the drive lane. Sticking to the name a bit harder than most of the other branches, the interior of the bar is made almost entirely out of opals. Everything from the chandeliers, the chairs and even the “glassware” is made out of various sized opals, both artificially made and naturally found. Mox Corundum Owner: Consuelo Fiammetta Location: Hong Lu (Downtown Sector) The Corundum is an upscale spacer bar that caters to the richer and more affluent of captains and starfarers. Connected to the Hong Lu Capital Spaceport, the bar tends to be first stop for any captain with a name and reputation. While presenting an air of class and security, the bar is a front for a sector wide smuggling ring, valuing discretion and secrecy. Beneath the Mox lies a complex web of tunnels leading to a secluded shuttle bay. In this bay, all types of merchandise from drugs to weapons to slaves. Due to this, security is a top priority, and only those who are trusted to do business are allowed in. Mox Malachite Owner: Werner Tatsuo Location: Hroa (Sero'ak) Located in the Ananta side of Sero'ak, the Mox Malachite is a night club for the nobility of Hroa. The club has a starship theme, having oscillating lights that mimic the tones of drive space and holographic projections of nebulae and other space formations on dance floor. In addition to the main stage, which has a new Meret performance nightly, there are secluded rooms that simulate the observation decks of ships. These have karaoke and noise cancellation for those who rather have a quiet moment. Lastly, during the day, the Malachite caters to a quieter audience, doubling as a music hall. Mox Amber Owner: VP Raymond Hawthorne Location: Koschei (Bunker 2) While most come to the Mox Amber for the drinks, they undoubtedly stay for the entertainment. The Mox holds a massive caged boxing ring that is suspended in air, in which the Koschei Doomfist League (KDL) takes place. While not as popular or as main stream as the Deathless Intra-Mural Mech Fighting League (DIMMFL), top contenders of the KDL usually end up as the big up and comers in the DIMMFL. There are three divisions of the KDL; Robotics, Featherweight and Lightweight. In addition to this, there is the PeeWee Koschei League for those under 14 years of age. On these days, the bar serves soft drinks like Dvodka Lite and other child friendly drinks. Led by a veteran of the Deathless, PWKL teaches the younger generation of Deathless the fundamentals of unarmed combat. Mox Lightning Opal Owner: Twardowski John Location: Lovelace (Habitat-1) The Lightning Opal sports an extreme mathematical theme. Geometric shaped furniture float freely in the room with various geometric accoutrements. The centre room is circular, with a bar in the centre, manned by a top of the line VI bartender. The bar itself has a tiki theme, with palm trees growing in various locations, with micro-machines constantly shifting the leaves to fan the nearby patrons. Attached to these trees are various hookah lines that extend from the base, and offer a variety of chemical compounds. Underneath the bar is various “rivers” that spout in various locations, offering fresh water (Or any other liquid wanted) to the patrons. The bar is separated into three different sections; the entertainment section, the drinking section and the relaxation section. In the entertainment section, various games and assorted simulations are available. Fully augmented pool, mech fights, lava slolam, and other pastimes are available. There is also a “photo sculpture” booth that makes lifelike replicas in minutes. Lastly, screens can pop up from any nearby surface at the leisure of the user. In the drinking section, various areas for gathering are available, with auto-forming privacy screens and silence domes for added intimacy. Lastly, the relaxation section has numerous booths and tables that have synthetic animals (Mainly ocelots, dogs and pygmy goats) that act as companion animals. The temperature room is always perfectly maintained, various medical treatments of “Soberizers” are available upon request, and any chargeable instruments and gadgets get instantly recharged by touching it to a piece of furniture. Mox Fire Opal Owner: Montecchi Integra Location: Maja (Aeternus' Chain) One of the most upscale and exclusive of the Moxen Chain, the Fire Opal is a near secret speakeasy for only the executive of guests. Located on the Aeternus' Chain, within the “Brew Maja,” a coffee shop that specializes in lava brew coffee. The entrance is hidden, only accessible by rotating a certain coat hanger in a backroom. The interior, much like the name suggests, has a fire motif. A large bar encompasses most of the northern wall, while there are a number of booths that make up the rest of the bar. The speakeasy serves drinks from all over the sector, served by Reticulum bartenders who have spent over 100 years perfecting their craft. Mox Tourmaline Owner: Czarn Vojin Location: Orpheus Rather than a standard bar, the Mox Tourmaline is a cabaret. Minimum requirement of entry is to buy a meal. The centrepiece of the hall is the large stage. The stage itself is sectioned off into quarters, with noise dampening technology to aid in projecting the sound of just one of the corners to the intended audience. The stage itself also has the ability to produce furniture and scenery in timed sequence or as per the mental command of a stage director. This adds to flawless synchronization of the performances. The key feature, other than the splendid list of both Orphean and Aomori cuisine, is the rotating themes the Mox Tourmaline caters to. The current working list is: Monday: Dance Night Tuesday: Variety Night (Burlesque) Wednesday: Comedy Night Thursday: Poetry Night Friday: Theatre Night Saturday: Open Mic Night Sunday: Music Night (Predominantly Smooth Jazz) Mox Lapis Lazuli Owner: TBA Location: TBA Mox Blood Diamond Owner: Captain Krantz Chio Location: Shān (New Montgomery) Located deep in the bowels of New Montgomery, the Blood Diamond thrives. A hole in the wall, the bar was formerly an old drug den, until the denizens were "evicted." While the stench never truly, the bar that was established afterward was praised for their imported Aomorian alcohol, a rarity on Shān. Due to the nature of Shān's fringeworld status, the bar is a mishmash of furniture from various worlds and aesthetics. Mox Graphite Owner: Czarn Vojin Location: Tiber (Stordiz Isla Settantaquattro, near Venoa) Located on Stordiz Isla Settantaquattro, the Mox Graphite is a dock that specializes as a pit stop for boating enthusiasts. Catering to the Eridanii tendencies, the Mox Graphite has ample amounts of cuisine and alcohol from both Tiber and Aomori, as well as gambling and fishing contests. Connected to the dock is a large sports complex, which has recreational activities, such as shuffleboard and psiball. The majority of the island is reshaped to become a large zero-G golf course, where there is a competitive scoreboard. Mox Diamond Owner: Brat Ink Location: Trillia IX (Paradiso) The bar remains closed most of the time, though brat occasionally takes leave from engineering work to open the exclusive establishment for a week or month at a time. The Mox Diamond allows its exclusive clientele access to private rooms from which patrons can watch all manner of spectacles with complete anonymity. Depending on Brat's whims on the given night, uplifted animals and barely legal trill experiments may fight with hired Reticulum wielders and Deathless mercenaries; a cellist may play a lonely song; or a surgeon may preform augmentic surgery. No one can ever be sure what the show each night will be, but the consensus on Trillia is that it is always worth the price of admission. Behind the shutters of the private rooms in the Mox Diamond are a thousand possibilities; a thousand wondrous and terrible sights, a thousand glimpses into the mind of it's owner: the eccentric and withered Brat Ink. Mox Heliodor Owner: TBA Location: TBA Platinum Mox Owner: Czarn Prochnost Location: Imperial Prime A twenty-story tall hotel building with an impressive main floor, the Platinum Mox is the most expensive and classy of the Moxen. With a stark contrast of platinum and jet lining the floors and walls, with gabon ebony and ash furniture accenting palatial main floor. There is a bar on every floor, with a "Pride of Aomori" bar sitting on the main floor. As the hotel has the highest security available, it doubles as a rest haven and gathering place for Reticulum Assassins. The highest floors have the most security, with the penthouse being the most secure. The hotel features top of the line technology, access to the highest end medical supplies and luxuries as well as the best chefs from all of the sector. Category:Entertainment Category:Bars Category:Beverages Category:Trillia IX Category:Tiber Category:Orpheus Category:Maja Category:Habitat One Category:Hroa Category:Lodestone Category:Hiera Category:Echo Category:Diomikato Category:Cabina Category:Demnoph Category:Imperial Prime Category:Aomori Category:Business Category:Koschei Category:Shān